Massage
by iago64
Summary: Calleigh enjoys a massage and more from Eric. PWP, adult situations. My first FF ,so reviews would be appreciated.


She groaned into her pillow as she felt his oiled hands working over the stiff muscles in her back. She loved the smell of the candles in the hotel room they had gotten for the weekend. She could feel his knowing hands working out the kinks in her back.

'Oh !' She moaned even louder as she felt a knot just release spectacularly. She then settled for just contented sighs as his hands worked their way further down. His hands slide down her back down over one her buttocks and started working on her left leg. His hand slide down expertly started just below the swell of her buttock and worked his way slowly lower.

'I didn't know that you studied massage' she probed in a sighing voice. 'This is wonderful.'

He chuckled lightly,' Just a bit of reading and more practice.'

'Oh and what else have you been practicing?'

'You'll find out.'

'Oh, really?'

Rather than answering with words he slid his hand slowly up her thigh just lightly caressing the insides of her thighs and gently brushing against her sex. He could feel how hot she was getting through his hands and thought how much he loved her and wanted to please her. 'You can learn a lot by reading' he whispered.

She let out a sigh of pure delight when he did that. "Oh I see, ' she sighed. She tried to press herself against the hands that were teasing her.

'Just wait.' He murmured and moved his hands lower down her legs. Sliding his hands down her thigh and then to her calf working the tenseness out of her muscles.. He then worked his way up her right leg starting at her calf and then to her thigh and then again to her inner thighs. He spent a little more time rubbing is fingers gently over her sex. Gently caressing with slight pressure, he could feel her moisten as he worked his fingers over her.

She was groaning in pleasure as his fingers worked on her. She wanted him so badly. She then groaned in frustration as his fingers stopped. 'I was getting so close.'

'I know, just wait a bit.'

She then felt him straddle her, she could feel his hardness pressing against her sex, just sitting there teasing her. His hands then returned to massaging her back while she felt him throbbing against her sex. He leaned his body forward against her so she could feel his chest pressing onto her back, his weight supported on his hands. His lips worked their way on her neck and ears gently kissing and licking.

"Please,' she moaned…

'Soon,' he whispered into her ear.

He then surprised her by getting off of her and then rolling her over onto her back.

He then positioned himself at her head with his knees to either side. He then gazed lovingly into her eyes. He bent down for a passionate kiss, his tongue dancing with hers in her mouth and then in his. He then moved his mouth along her jaw and down her neck, licking and sucking. He then straightened back up so that he could use his hands again.

He looked from her face down to her breasts and saw her nipples firm from her excitement. He started to slide his hands over her shoulders towards her breasts and felt they were getting dry, so he reached down and squeezed some more oil onto his hands, and then with a grin squirted some onto her chest.

'Oh that's a bit cold.' She squeaked, and then thought 'I never squeak. Oh he is going to…' and the thought trailed off as his hands worked skillfully around her breasts. She felt his hands sliding around her breasts. And then they stopped and she felt him straighten up…'And you stopped why ?'

'I just wanted to admire the view for a moment.' He grinned back at her. "You breats are nice and shiny with oil, and your nipples are standing up so pink and hard. I just wanted to have the picture in my mind..' And then there was a little devilish glint in his eyes, 'You know us men are just so visually stimulated.'

'Oh really,' she moved her hand up quickly and reached for his hardness and grasped it gently and stroked it . "What about that ?' and then she stroked it again.

"Ok that too,' he moaned. 'Better let go now.' When she didn't, "Please.'

'Oh ok'

'Now where was I before you interrupted me.' And looked mock thoughtful for a moment.' Oh I know…" and his hands started working on her breast again, circling slowly inwards to almost her nipples.

She was moaning now while his hands ran around her breasts, she could feel his hands getting closer and closer to her sensitive nipples she closed her eyes and then felt his lips close around her nipple while the other was being fondled by his fingers. She did not think they could get any harder, she soon thought she was wrong.

She loved the feel of his lips working on her breast and then he switched sides, gently sucking on the one while tugging gently on the one he had just been licking.

She then felt him shift and he was working his mouth down her stomach towards her sex while his hands caressed her sides.

He was enjoying the taste of her as he started licking his way down from her breasts and across her tight stomach. He paused just above her sex, breathing in the scent of her sex and excitement. He looked down his body posed above her, 'Open your eyes and look up love.'

She opened her eyes and saw his hard cock posed just over her face. She licked her lips and then gently kissed the head and licked off the excitement there. She heard him groan when she did that. He then lowered his hips so she would not have to strain in reaching him. She took him into her mouth gently running her tongue around the shaft. She moaned at his next move.

He saw and felt what she was doing and controlled himself with some difficulty. He then moved his hands under her buttocks and slowly moved his fingers towards her sex. He gently pulled it open and saw the pink wetness revealed to him and her erect clit at the top. He slowly lowered his mouth towards her clit, and blew across it gently.

She moaned loudly around his shaft. She then moaned even louder when she felt one and then two fingers into her. She started to buck her hips when she felt his lips encircle her clit and start to lick it. She took her mouth off his cock and started to pant as she felt herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. She could feel her muscles tensing and tensing and starting to clench on his fingers. And then he took them away…

She moaned in frustration, and then in contentment when she felt his hard cock plunge into her soaking pussy. She came almost instantly.

He felt her tight pussy clench around his cock so that he could not move. He let her moan and thrash through her orgasm. He hold his cock in her not moving until stopped thrashing her hips.

'Oh that was so good.' She breathed at him, she then felt that he was still inside her and hard. ' Oh my, more?'

"Oh yes,' he then started to thrust into her already sensitive pussy, starting slowly, sliding out and then all the way back in with long hard thrusts.

She could feel her excitement building yet again for another orgasm. He stopped and pulled out of her. She groaned again, ' Why did you stop?'

"I want you on you hands and knees.' He leered at her..

She rolled over onto her knees, resting her head on her hands and a pillow.

He got behind her and slid in almost roughly, pulling her against him until her hips slapped against his. He slid slowly out and then quickly back in. She felt him reach around with one hand and started to rub his fingers around on her clit. She felt herself getting closer and closer to orgasming again, this one was building to be even bigger than the first.

He kept sliding his cock in and out of her gradually building speed. He felt his own orgasm approaching and sped up, When he felt her muscles clenching on his cock he knew that was it and pulled her close in and came just as she screamed out her own orgasm.

He then collapsed next to her on the bed and pulled her close to him and kissed her gently.

"Oh that was good Eric.' She propped her head on her hand, "So when can we do that again.'

'How does the morning sound Cal ?"

'I'm not going anywhere.' She grinned at him.


End file.
